


Beomgyu's Birthday Present

by simonsfanfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Facials, Gangbang, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: BTS gangbang Beomgyu for his birthday.Or 3.8k of absolute filth for Beomgyu's birthday
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Jeon Jungkook, Choi Beomgyu/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Choi Beomgyu/Kim Namjoon | RM, Choi Beomgyu/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Choi Beomgyu/Kim Taehyung | V, Choi Beomgyu/Min Yoongi | Suga, Choi Beomgyu/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 23





	Beomgyu's Birthday Present

Beomgyu’s body thrummed with excitement as he paced around the hotel room. No matter how many times he’d made the other TXT members repeat it to him, Beomgyu still couldn’t believe BTS, the BTS, were on their way right now to gangbang him for his birthday.

Beomgyu had spent the past hour getting ready, making sure he was nice and stretched. However now that he was ready Beomgyu couldn’t relax, mind racing as he thought about every possible scenario that might happen. 

Sitting down on the bed, Beomgyu picked up his phone and tried to find a distraction, but to his dismay it didn’t help.

After what felt like hours Beomgyu heard a knock on the door, putting his phone down and looking up just as the BTS members walked into the room. All seven raked their eyes over Beomgyu’s naked body, making the boy flush slightly.

“What’s your safe word?” Jin asked as he unconsciously reached down and grabbed the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Banana.” Beomgyu replied, eyes fixed on the thick cock he could see outlined through Jin’s tight jeans.

Beomgyu had been so focused on Jin he hadn’t noticed the other members quickly undressing until a naked Taehyung was kneeling next to him, dripping cock pointed at Beomgyu’s mouth. Staring up at Taehyung’s smiling face, Beomgyu leaned forward and sucked the tip into his mouth.

Taehyung let out a groan as he felt Beomgyu’s tongue mapping his shaft, threading his finger’s through the younger’s soft hair and pushing Beomgyu’s head further onto his aching dick. Beomgyu easily deepthroated Taehyung, burying his nose in Taehyung’s pubes as his throat was filled by the older’s cock.

Beomgyu didn’t realize anyone had joined them until he felt something poking his cheek, looking away from Taehyung’s face to see Yoongi’s throbbing dick waiting for him. Pulling off Taehyung, Beomgyu turned his head and swallowed Yoongi’s erection without hesitation.

While Beomgyu moved his mouth between Taehyung and Yoongi’s dicks, Jimin slid between the youngest’s legs and spread them to reveal Beomgyu’s smooth hole. 

“Pretty.” Jimin said absentmindedly as he thumbed the clenching entrance, Beomgyu’s stretched hole easily sucking the digit inside. Jimin let out a groan as he felt Beomgyu’s tight hole gripping his thumb. “And already prepped for us. How considerate.”

Jimin fucked his thumb into Beomgyu a few times before pulling it out and taking the bottle of lube Namjoon handed him. Jimin poured the slick substance over his hard cock and applied some to Beomgyu hole, the youngest letting out a small whimper around Yoongi’s dick at the feeling of the cold lube on his skin.

Placing the bottle on the bed, Jimin lined himself up with Beomgyu’s clenching hole, sliding into the tight heat with ease. 

“Fuck you feel good.” Jimin groaned as he bottomed out inside Beomgyu, giving a small thrust that made the younger whine. 

Smirking at the reaction, Jimin gripped Beomgyu’s hips and began fucking into the boy. Beomgyu couldn’t stop the whines that he let out as Jimin set a hard pace, the dancer expertly fucking Beomgyu’s brains out.

The others gathered around to watch as Jimin pounded into Beomgyu, Taehyung even pulling his dick out the boy’s mouth to see how Beomgyu’s hole clung to Jimin’s dick with each thrust. 

Jimin’s cock felt so good inside Beomgyu he forgot he was supposed to be blowing Yoongi, the older boy deciding to grab a handful of Beomgyu’s hair and start mercilessly thrusting his cock down the boy’s throat. 

Moving closer, Jin ran his hand over Beomgyu’s body, the younger letting out a whine as Jin tweaked his sensitive nipples. Beomgyu’s dick throbbed as Jin continued working his nipples, a rush of precum leaking from the tip and smearing against Beomgyu’s stomach.

Reaching down, Jin gathered the precum in his palm before curling his fist around Beomgyu’s pulsing erection and stroking it slowly. At the same time Jimin located Beomgyu’s prostate, thrusting into the bundle of nerves.

The combined sensation made Beomgyu scream in pleasure around Yoongi’s dick, the vibrations urging the older to thrust even harder down Beomgyu’s throat. A layer of sweat covered Yoongi’s chest as he brutally fucked Beomgyu’s face, the younger’s talented mouth pushing the rapper towards his orgasm.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Yoongi growled, throwing his head back and letting out a long moan as he began pumping his load into Beomgyu’s waiting mouth.

Feeling Yoongi’s cum fill his mouth and tasting the older’s load was enough to push Beomgyu over the edge. With a broken whine Beomgyu’s dick spurted rope after rope of cum onto his stomach, drenching Jin’s fist in the white liquid.

“SHIT!” Jimin moaned as he felt Beomgyu’s hole spasming around him, nails digging into younger’s skin as he slammed himself into Beomgyu and began filling the boy’s hole with his cum.

Panting, Jimin pulled out of Beomgyu and sat down on the edge of the bed. Taehyung didn’t waste a second, taking the open spot between Beomgyu’s legs and rolling the boy onto his stomach before sliding his entire dick into Beomgyu’s used hole with a single thrust.

Beomgyu whined into the sheets as Taehyung started fucking him hard, the older boy’s cock pushing Jimin’s cum even deeper into Beomgyu’s body. Taehyung groaned as he thrust into the tight heat, letting out a guttural moan as Beomgyu clenched around him.

Eager to try out Beomgyu’s mouth, Jin made his way towards the boy’s head. Lifting Beomgyu’s face from the mattress, Jin couldn’t help but groan at how fucked out Beomgyu already looked, dick twitching at the sight. Without anything muffling them Beomgyu’s whines of pleasure echoed around the room, making everyone groan at the sound.

Lifting his hips slightly, Jin guided Beomgyu’s mouth towards his aching dick, the younger happily swallowing the thick cock. 

Beomgyu did his best to blow Jin, however Taehyung’s blunt cock head was stabbing into his prostate with each thrust, clouding Beomgyu’s mind with desire. Beomgyu stared pleadingly up at Jin, eyes begging the older to fuck his mouth.

Understanding Beomgyu’s gaze, Jin placed a hand on either side of Beomgyu’s head and began thrusting up into the younger’s mouth. Beomgyu let out a hum of satisfaction as he felt Jin’s thick cock filling his mouth, relaxing his throat to let the older boy do whatever he wanted.

Taehyung already felt himself getting close, hips stuttering as his orgasm approached. Leaning forward, Taehyung kissed at Beomgyu’s shoulder as he continued thrusting hard into the boy, the feeling of Taehyung lips on his body making Beomgyu whine desperately around Jin’s dick. 

With a moan into Beomgyu’s shoulder Taehyung came, whole body tensing as he pumped his load deep into Beomgyu’s hole. Beomgyu whimpered as he felt more cum filling his already used hole, clenching around Taehyung to milk every drop he could from the older boy. 

As Taehyung pulled out Jin led Beomgyu’s mouth off his dick, lifting the younger into his lap before spinning Beomgyu around and lowering the boy onto his waiting dick. Beomgyu whined as he felt Jin’s thick cock stretching his hole, resting his head on the older boy’s shoulder once he was seated in Jin’s lap.

“Keep your eyes open baby.” Jin whispered huskily into Beomgyu’s ear. “Look at how turned on you’re making your hyungs.”

Beomgyu lifted his head at the words and looked over at the other BTS members, letting out a small moan at the sight before him. Their eyes were fixed on where Jin’s cock was buried inside Beomgyu and other than Taehyung and Yoongi, all of them were hard.

Gripping Beomgyu’s hips, Jin began slowly bouncing the boy on his cock, fucking the younger gently to give Beomgyu a chance to drink in the image across from him. 

Beomgyu’s eyes darted around the room as he tried to memorize every inch of the naked men watching him. Beomgyu ran his eyes over Jungkook’s tattoos, watching how the muscles moved under the decorated skin as Jungkook worked his fist over his cock. Beomgyu stared at Jimin’s flushed face as he jerked himself off, hard again after filling Beomgyu with his cum just fifteen minutes earlier. Beomgyu traced the lines of Namjoon’s toned stomach, the muscles tensing as Yoongi slowly stroked the leader’s aching dick. Beomgyu glanced over to Yoongi, marvelling at how the layer of sweat made his skin look like it was glowing. Beomgyu gazed longingly at Hoseok’s massive cock, desperate to feel the thick monster inside him. Beomgyu looked at where Taehyung was panting in the corner, letting a small moan at the lust that still filled the boy’s eyes. 

“You like what you see?” Jin asked as he placed his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder. Beomgyu nodded in response, not looking away from the older boys. “Well why don’t we invite Namjoon to join us?” 

Hearing his name, Namjoon led Yoongi’s hand away from him and eagerly made his way towards the pair. Namjoon got to his feet in front of Beomgyu, his hard cock level with the younger’s mouth.

Beomgyu opened wide and swallowed Namjoon’s whole dick, the rapper curling his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair as he let out a deep moan. Beomgyu held Namjoon in his throat for a few seconds before pulling back, gulping down air, and diving forward to take Namjoon back into his mouth.

Jin smirked at Beomgyu’s eagerness, tightening his grip on Beomgyu’s hips and bouncing the boy even faster on his cock. Beomgyu whined around Namjoon at the new pace, the leader moaning and thrusting into Beomgyu’s mouth.

Namjoon and Jin continued fucking their cocks into Beomgyu, the feeling of being stuffed on both ends making Beomgyu’s own dick throb desperately. Seeing how hard Beomgyu was, Yoongi moved closer and leaned down, swallowing Beomgyu’s cock with ease.

Beomgyu let out a sob around Namjoon’s dick as he was overwhelmed by the combined stimulation, tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks as Yoongi swirled his tongue along the sensitive head. Beomgyu clenched around Jin as Yoongi drove the youngest towards his second orgasm, Jin groaning deeply as Beomgyu’s tight hole got even tighter and started thrusting harder into the boy. 

Feeling himself getting close, Jin wrapped his arms around Beomgyu’s body and bucked up into the younger. The new pace caused Beomgyu’s dick to slip out of Yoongi’s mouth, the rapper leaning in to tongue the base of the boy’s cock. Beomgyu whined at the feeling, clenching around Jin and pushing the oldest even closer towards his orgasm. 

Jin came with a deep moan, adding his load to Beomgyu’s cum filled hole. The filling of Jin’s cum shooting inside him was too much for Beomgyu, the youngest whining loudly as he came all over himself, fresh cum splattering against the dried mess from earlier.

Namjoon pulled out of Beomgyu’s mouth and Jin lifted the boy off his lap, carefully laying Beomgyu on his back. Crouching next to Beomgyu’s face, Namjoon grabbed a bottle of water and lifted Beomgyu’s head up. Seeing what Namjoon was doing, Beomgyu opened his mouth and let Namjoon pour the water into his mouth, Beomgyu gulping the liquid down.

“Are you doing ok?” Namjoon asked once Beomgyu was finished drinking. “We can stop whenever you want.”

“I wanna keep going.” Beomgyu replied, voice hoarse from the constant face fucking.

Nodding, Namjoon moved between Beomgyu’s legs and placed them on his shoulders before slipping his spit covered dick into Beomgyu’s loose hole. Beomgyu’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Namjoon’s thick cock rubbing against his sensitive walls, whining weakly when he felt Namjoon’s pubes tickling his ass.

Namjoon gave Beomgyu a second to adjust before beginning to move, whines spilling from Beomgyu’s lips as Namjoon started fucking into him. Knowing Beomgyu wanted to continue, Namjoon didn’t hold back, pounding his thick eight inch cock into Beomgyu with each thrust. 

Feeling the bed next to his head dip, Beomgyu opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Yoongi kneeling next to him.

“You wanna eat me out?” Yoongi asked. 

Beomgyu’s soft dick twitched slightly at the words, nodding. Smirking, Yoongi swung his leg over Beomgyu’s head and lowered his ass towards the boy’s mouth, Beomgyu swiping his tongue over the pink hole once the rapper was seated on his face.

Yoongi moaned loudly as he ground his ass against Beomgyu’s tongue, leaning over the younger’s body to kiss Namjoon passionately. Namjoon moaned into Yoongi’s mouth, tightening his grip on Beomgyu’s hips and fucking the boy even harder. 

Namjoon already knew he was close, slightly impressed with himself that he’d lasted this long with how good Beomgyu’s hole felt wrapped around his cock. Namjoon’s thrusts only got harder the closer he got to cumming and soon he was slamming so hard into Beomgyu the whole bed was shaking.

“FUCK!” Namjoon cried, breaking the kiss with Yoongi and his head back as he shot his cum deep into Beomgyu, the youngest moaning against Yoongi’s spit covered hole at the feeling. 

Yoongi got to his feet as Namjoon pulled out of Beomgyu, the leader collapsing in the corner of the bed as Yoongi rolled Beomgyu over and slid between his legs. Spreading Beomgyu’s cheeks, Yoongi let out a small moan as he saw a cum dripping out of Beomgyu's hole, gathering the white liquid onto the head of his cock and pushing it back into Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu let out a sob as Yoongi fucked into him, clenching around the rapper’s cock as Yoongi started moving. Yoongi didn’t fuck Beomgyu as hard as the others had, instead using slow and deep thrusts to wreck any part of Beomgyu’s brain that still worked.

While Yoongi continued fucking into Beomgyu Jungkook moved towards them, lifting Beomgyu’s head and slipping his cock between the younger’s lips. Beomgyu whined around Jungkook’s dick but was too fucked out to do anything more, not that Jungkook minded as he simply began thrusting his cock down Beomgyu’s throat.

Yoongi’s thrusts had Beomgyu’s dick rubbing against the soft sheets and soon Beomgyu was hard again. Beomgyu whimpered around Jungkook’s cock as his dick begged for attention, grinding against the mattresses in search of the friction he so desperately craved.

However before Beomgyu had the chance to cum Yoongi was pumping his own load deep into the youngest, whispering to the younger how good his hole felt and pulling his dick out.

“Please.” Beomgyu begged when Jungkook pulled his cock out of Beomgyu’s mouth, staring up at the older boy pleadingly. “Need to cum.”

“Don’t worry.” Jungkook assured Beomgyu as he flipped the younger onto his back and shoved his long cock into Beomgyu’s used hole. “We’ll help you cum.”

As if on cue Jimin suddenly appeared next to Beomgyu, giving the younger a smile before grabbing Beomgyu’s dick and pouring lube over the sensitive shaft. Beomgyu whined at the feeling, his whines only getting louder as Jimin straddled Beomgyu and began lowering himself onto the boy’s dick.

“Fuck.” Jimin groaned once he was seated in Beomgyu’s lap, leaning his head on Jungkook’s shoulder as he began bouncing on Beomgyu’s dick.

Beomgyu’s nerves felt like they were on fire, the combination of Jimin’s tight hole wrapped around him and Jungkook’s long cock fucking hard into him making Beomgyu’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

Jungkook and Jimin skillfully worked Beomgyu towards another orgasm, the room filling with Beomgyu’s whines as Jungkook drove his cock into Beomgyu’s prostate with each thrust.

“I-I’m gonna cum.” Beomgyu stuttered, hips instinctively bucking up into Jimin as he chased his own orgasm.

“Go ahead.” Jimin panted, clenching around Beomgyu and making the younger whine. “Cum for us.”

The words pushed Beomgyu over the edge, the youngest letting out a sob as he came inside Jimin’s tight hole. Jungkook came a moment later, mouthing at Jimin’s neck as he added yet another load to Beomgyu’s ruined hole.

Jimin’s dick throbbed as he lifted himself off of Beomgyu’s lap, however the cum slowly dripping out of his hole distracted him from his aching erection. Meanwhile Hoseok, the only one left who hadn’t had a chance to fuck Beomgyu, made his way towards the boy.

“I’m not gonna be gentle.” Hoseok warned as he poured lube onto his huge cock. “So if you want to stop you gotta say so.”

Beomgyu looked warily at Hoseok’s massive cock, the thick length pulsing as if it sensed Beomgyu’s gaze. Gulping, Beomgyu looked back up at Hoseok. “I don’t wanna stop.”

“Good.” Hoseok replied, lining the leaking tip of his dick up with Beomgyu’s hole and pushing into the younger. 

Beomgyu whined as Hoseok’s thick cock stretched his hole even further and Hoseok let out a groan as he felt Beomgyu’s hole squeezing his shaft and the other member’s cum lining his dick.

Just as he’d warned, Hoseok wasn’t gentle. He didn’t give Beomgyu a moment to adjust before pounding into the boy, showing no mercy as he ruthlessly destroyed Beomgyu’s hole. 

Beomgyu whined desperately at the brutal pace, Hoseok’s dick making his whole body shake with pleasure. Hoseok growled as he realized how much Beomgyu loved the rough fucking, tightening his grip on the boy’s hips and hammering into him even harder.

Beomgyu’s arms flailed as he desperately searched for something to ground him, Hoseok grabbing the younger’s wrists in one hand and grunting a ‘hold still’ as he pinned them to the bed and continued pounding his massive cock into Beomgyu’s used hole. 

“How are you so fucking tight after taking so much dick.” Hoseok growled, Beomgyu only whining desperately in response as he clenched around Hoseok’s dick.

Hoseok’s dick was stabbing into Beomgyu’s prostate with each thrust and to Beomgyu’s surprise his dick started to get hard once again. Hoseok groaned at the sight of Beomgyu’s leaking cock, nails digging into Beomgyu’s hips as he thrust even faster into the younger.

Feeling himself getting close, Hoseok started fucking Beomgyu at an animalistic pace. The room filled with Hoseok’s grunts, Beomgyu’s whines, and the sound of skin slapping loudly against skin as Hoseok desperately chased his orgasm.

“Gonna cum.” Hoseok grunted in warning before letting out a long moan and filling Beomgyu with another load of cum.

Beomgyu whined desperately as Hoseok pulled out, his erection pulsing as it rested against his stomach. Seeing Beomgyu’s problem, Jin and Namjoon made their way towards the boy. 

“Hey baby.” Jin said soothingly as he brushed the hair out of Beomgyu’s face.

“Need to cum.” Beomgyu whined, thrusting his hard cock into the air to emphasize his point.

“I see that.” Jin replied, “How would you feel about taking both of us at the same time?”

Beomgyu’s eyes went wide at the words, gaze darting between Namjoon and Jin’s cocks before looking back down at his own dick. After pausing for a moment, Beomgyu looked up back at Jin and slowly nodded.

“Just let us know if you want us to stop ok baby?” Jin instructed, Beomgyu nodding again.

Satisfied, Jin lifted Beomgyu into his lap, sliding the boy back onto his cock. Beomgyu whined as Jin’s cock rubbed his sensitive walls, clenching around the thick length once he was seated in Jin’s lap.

Namjoon gave Beomgyu a moment to adjust before rubbing a lube covered finger against the younger’s already full hole, Beomgyu letting out a broken whine as the digit sank into him with ease. Namjoon let Beomgyu get used to the finger, only moving once he was sure the boy was ready.

“You’re doing so well.” Jin cooed, Beomgyu flushing at the praise as Namjoon carefully slipped a second finger into his hole. Namjoon took his time, waiting until he was easily fucking three fingers into Beomgyu before pulling out and pressing his lube covered cock against the boy’s stuffed hole. 

All the other members watched as Namjoon’s head popped inside Beomgyu, the leader slowly and carefully sinking his cock into Beomgyu’s hole. The three let out a shaky breath once Namjoon had bottomed out inside Beomgyu, the older two waiting until Beomgyu said they could move before beginning to thrust into the youngest.

Beomgyu whined as he clenched around the two thick cocks filling him, resting his head on Jin’s shoulder as the older two expertly fucked into him. Namjoon and Jin perfectly timed their thrusts so Beomgyu always had one of them buried inside him, and each thrust had the older boy driving his cock into Beomgyu’s prostate. 

Curling his fingers around Beomgyu’s dick, Jin slowly stroked the younger as he and Namjoon continued thrusting into his overstuffed hole. 

The other five jerked off as they watched Namjoon and Jin completely ruin Beomgyu’s hole, even Hoseok getting hard again at the sight. Getting an idea, Taehyung turned towards the others with a smirk. “Let’s cum on him.”

Beomgyu whined at the words, the idea of the older boys covering him with their cum making Beomgyu’s dick violently twitch in Jin’s fist as he felt his fourth orgasm crash into him. Namjoon and Jin expertly fucked Beomgyu through it before carefully pulling out of Beomgyu and laying the boy on the bed. 

However Beomgyu now needed to feel the others cum on him, grabbing Jin’s wrist and staring into the oldest’s eyes. Understanding, Jin looked down at Beomgyu. “Do you want us to cum on you baby?”

“Y-Yes.” Beomgyu replied, voice weak clear. Seeing Jin was still unsure, Beomgyu got onto his knees and made his way to the center of the bed, kneeling as he stared expectantly at the others. The older boys moaned at the sight, getting to their feet and gathering around Beomgyu as they stroking themselves furiously and aimed their hard cocks at the boy kneeling between them. 

Beomgyu closed his eyes and waited as the older boys stroked themselves until one after another, they all came.

Jimin was the first to cum, pointing his dick at Beomgyu’s right cheek and decorating the skin with streaks of white. Hoseok came a moment later, aiming his mammoth cock at Beomgyu’s lips and covering the boy’s mouth and chin with his load. Next was Namjoon, the leader’s cum splashing against Beomgyu’s left cheek and pooling on top of his eyelid. Yoongi came a moment later, the rapper letting out a groan as he shot his third load of the night onto Beomgyu’s neck. Jungkook was next, grunting as he sprayed his load over Beomgyu’s forehead, leaving streaks of cum in the youngest’s hair. Taehyung came at the same time as Jungkook, pressing his cock against Beomgyu’s right eye and cumming so hard against Beomgyu’s skin the boy jolted slightly as cum rested against his eyelid. The last to cum was Jin, the oldest slipping the tip of his cock between Beomgyu’s lips and feeding his load to the youngest, Beomgyu eagerly gulping down Jin’s cum. 

Realizing it was over, Beomgyu slumped against the bed, the BTS members panting as they too collapsed onto the mattress. 

“So.” Jin whispered to Beomgyu, the younger doing his best to open his eyes and look back at Jin. “Did you like your birthday present?”

“Loved it.” Beomgyu replied weakly, lifting his head onto Jin’s shoulder and letting his exhaustion set in as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord I need Jesus...anyways happy birthday Beomgyu!
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
